Mutation Mode
Mutation Mode is a round based mode that throw soldiers into quarantined territories in an attempt to survive armies of playable mutants characters. Description Both factions, now teaming up, must prepare for the incoming infection as they have approximately twenty seconds to find a decent spot to defend in their current quarantined zone. Once the countdown is done, two soldiers will turn into mutants and attempt to spread the infection onto every soldiers or else they win after two minutes and a half. It is possible to completely eradicate every mutants as they do not respawn once killed. However they can infect ''soldiers, ''evolve, absorb or recover health if they want to survive as much as they can. When mutants are evolving, they gain few more health points and will eventually be able to use special skills depending of their current mutant. *'Evolution:' As mutants infect others they will evolve into other forms with more health. *'Absorption:' It is possible for mutants to absorb other mutant dead bodies to evolve. *'Recovery: '''When standing still for several seconds, mutant will then regenerate health. Mutants & Items Supply Drops If soldiers ever need additional ammunition or weapons, they will be able to collect supply crates that drop every 50 seconds (''2:10, 1:20 and 0:30). Additionally, there's a Christmas version of the supply crates, however it hasn't been brought back since a while. Whatever these boxes contains vary in every versions; these are the common items: *'Ammo Refills': Self-explanatory, whatever primary weapon soldiers is using will be fully refilled. *'Mutation Grenade:' A high explosive grenade that only affect mutants and deals tons of damages. *'RPK:' A heavy machine gun with strong power, but have less ammunition than most machine guns. *'M60-Adv:' A variant of the M60 machine gun with a lot more ammunition to defend much longer. *'Gatling Gun:' Most dangerous weapons available, extremely heavy but effective while defending. *'Others:' Certain version vary with different Rifles, SMGs, Secondary ''and sometime ''grenades. Trivia This mode is based of Counter Strike Online's Zombie: The Original (formerly known as Zombie Mod 1 in the past). However, CSO introduced new features in a new mode named Zombie: The Mutation (Zombie Mod 2), which included: Evolution, Absorbing, Supply Crates, Health Recovery and new type of playable Zombies characters. CrossFire added exactly the same, by adding a new Mutant (and more later on) and the aforementioned features, but decided to add it to the original mode instead of making a total new one like CSO did. Surprisingly, they even used most of their Zombies ideas for the different Mutants available in Mutation Modes here. Including: *'Mutants' / Dread are most likely based of the default class, basic zombies with increased movement speed. *'Maiden' is based of the Light class, female zombies that can turn partially invisible and jump slightly higher. *'Smoke' is based of the Psycho class, zombies that deploy black smoke screens to decrease humans view. Their next installment for this mode also made its way onto CrossFire; CSO's Zombie: The Hero (Zombie Mod 3) brought Hero Mode to CrossFire. Although they did more variants, CrossFire started to make their own, starting with a mode based of previous ones but with new set of rules and characters, thus, Hero Mode X was born. VTC (publishers of the Vietnamese version) decided to use CSO's original mode names for every variations in their version, starting with Zombie Mod 2. However, it obviously left a gap at the beginning, as CrossFire did not make a separate variation only for the sole purpose of adding new features as they simply ported it to Mutation Mode. Gallery mode_06.PNG|Artwork. Mutation_Banner.jpg|Artwork Banner. Mutation_Poster.png|Promotional Poster. Mutation_Mode_Wallpaper_2.png|Teaming soldiers. Mutation_Mode_Wallpaper_1.png|Last Man Standing. 103557717676.jpg|Promotional Image. Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode